There are many locations where space is limited but where the occupants still need a minimum comfort and convenience in spite of the small or compact space. Examples of such locations are balconies, patios, decks, verandas, mobile homes, boats, etc. One universally convenient object to have next to the occupants in these locations is a table. However, a regular table often does not have or leave enough free space. This problem is even amplified if the location is a passageway.
Some prior art documents disclose tables adapted for small or compact locations and which may fold away or be disassembled for storage. These tables are generally used by the occupants while they sit in the location and are subsequently stored. Examples of such prior art documents are U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,859 (Dondero) of 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,898 (Davidson) of 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,057 (Chartrand) of 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,484 (Groetzinger) of 1991.
While some prior art attempts to provide tables for small or compact locations have resulted in a number of different constructions, none has been found completely satisfactory.